1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power train for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology of a power train for a vehicle capable of providing a driving force of a vehicle as power output from an engine which is an internal combustion engine and a motor driven with electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid power train to drive a vehicle by properly and harmoniously operating power generated from an engine which is an internal combustion engine and power generated from a motor driven with electricity basically uses a complementary aspect of a torque characteristic of the engine and a torque characteristic of the motor to improve driving efficiency of a vehicle.
Therefore, the hybrid power train according to the related art implements an EV mode which uses the characteristic of the motor with an excellent low speed torque characteristic by allowing the motor to drive the vehicle mainly at the time of a starting of the vehicle or in a low speed condition, implements an engine mode which allows the engine with a relatively excellent torque characteristic to drive the vehicle in a middle speed or high speed condition, and implements a hybrid mode which may use the torques of the engine and the motor in a driving condition demanding a high torque.
The hybrid power train used in the vehicle may implement a plurality of shift stages for each mode by a simple configuration if possible, while implementing various driving modes by maximally using the torque characteristics of the engine and the motor as described above.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.